This invention relates to a composition of a vinyl chloride based resin which is excellent in fluidity characteristics as fine particles specifically required in slush molding of powder and therefore is of extremely high industrial value. The present invention relates also to moldings that have better surface dull finishing characteristics and resistance to heat distortion than conventional compositions.
In recent years, the demand for powder slush moldings of vinyl chloride based resin has rapidly increased. The powder slush molding consists of sintering, along the entire inner face of desired molds, synthetic resin to form it into a fused monoblock. The synthetic resin composition used in this molding method is required to have excellent powder fluidity as recovered after once being heated. In this molding method, the heated excessive resin composition is recovered and then reused in the following molding process. The resin is thus heated repeatedly, and consequently, each time it is heated its grain size becomes larger, which has been considered an impediment to its powder fluidity characteristics.
Though there are many uses of moldings that are required to have a high-quality aspect without surface luster and to be very resistant to heat distortion, these characteristics are in most practical cases yet insufficient. It should be noted specifically that the dull finishing process now in use is achieved by applying a minute dappled pattern on the inner face of the forming mold. As this mold is repeatedly used, the inner face thereof is deteriorated, thereby reducing the full finishing quality of the molding surface. The pattern application also causes higher production costs.